


Demons Know Love (AU-LigurxDagonxHastur)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: (Explained in detail on my blog @charsawdeath)Dagon finds their (now she) is with spawns after Hastur, seeing the signs before the two of her suitors had, leaves them alone the day before the Heat hits Hell-Leading to Ligur and Dagon dancing after years of being together with Hastur, being mates with Hastur.Dagon and Ligur don't seem to understand that point made by Hastur and think nothing about their dancing-Just two partners who've grown connected over the years as they raised their Hellspawns with their shared and most beloved mate!That is until-(NOTE: THEY ARE DEMONS AND SECONDLY, DEMONS DO NOT FOLLOW THAT ONE PERSON PER MARRIAGE RULE)It's also an AU and it's a fic don't like it, read something else, ey?
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Ligur & Dagon (Good Omens), Ligur/Dagon (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guidelines-
> 
> (Nazam, Serkan, and Murmur)
> 
> This is based well into the years after Jasper, Chase, Coraline, and Aza have grown up and become their own things so the love triangle of Hastur, Ligur, and Dagon are all back working in Hell when this takes place!

Was this what Hastur had felt?

The rage, the pain, the fear, the power to love and protect?

She'd been told time and time over by Hastur but still feared her Amph (Amphibian)-

Ligur was HER, Hasturs mate..

Why had she let them do that, allow them to dance, her Dagon and Ligur?

Hastur seemed oh so pleased when she came back the day after the Heat to find them together…

Hastur fervently told her, Dagon, she knew something had formed between her and Ligur too and wanted to show her partners it was just and fair to be together!

She grew even more so ecstatic when, as if by God Herself, a big middle finger shot out from the Heavens and presented itself to her slowly at first but not unnoticed by the others shortly after in the form of-

Dagon lifted her head, torn finned ears upwards, listening.

The waters lapped gently in the little dam she'd stolen from beavers months before. It was wet, cool, and safe.

Safe for what?

Her ears flicked back down and she looked swiftly at the three beings that she was sure, like Hastur, she already loved and would kill to defend!

Instincts told her to blow on them, forming small pockets of air that stuck to their little bodies whilst they floated calmly, they themselves catching up to what had just happened to them. She made a foamy raft that kept them together and looked at each better, seeing each spawn with hints of their sire Ligur in them. With Dagons help, she began to see them all begin to breathe in the air of life either by water or air outside the little pool in the dam.

Three spawns~

She hadn't felt these feelings since Hasturs spawns! The little bundles of Chase, Coraline, Jasper, Aza~ Once so small and helpless, blind, and perfect beside their mum's belly~

She sniffed them next, then licked them only, she licked them backwards-

They did not have skin like Hasturs spawns but scales, to lick them as Hastur had hers before would surely rip her tongue!

She shifted carefully, slowly, and soon lay bodily inside the pool beside her spawns, watching them closely sending small currents of water around them in the nest pocket they were born in.

She grinned, sharp teeth showing proudly as like little Coraline, each spawn figured out what to do with what they had and only one surfaced enough to breathe both forms of air!

He looked most like Ligur~

Hastur and Ligur…

Dagon formed a little current around her spawns to circulate water before turning back into what she was now sure Hastur had become when they'd come to the stone mausoleum to seek her-A terrified, protective, Hell beast of a mum!

They KNEW she was here, KNEW what had happened! This whole thing had been spent with both doting on her as she and Ligur had doted on Hastur for YEARS!

Yet here she was-Bristled and angry, fins rattling when she smelled both at last and not just the scent of her newborn spawns.

Tired or not, like Hastur before her, Dagon now felt the same, and as a voice from above the dam roof spoke up gently, she growled and poised herself into a missile like position, fangs bared, ready if either of them came inside the dam, "Little fish?"

Foggy memories of Hastur, sweet beautiful Hastur-But her spawns safety prevailed and she did not answer her beloved above her outside.

"Dagon… Dagon… We just need to know your alright-"

Ligur now, the respect the two had grown between each other over the years with loving Hastur and their spawns had made these spawns resting in the pool behind her-She chattered harshly, a noise that BEST be enough for the two unless they wished to come out needing a new cooperation!

"I smell'em, and she's pretty pissed, get, leave, I'll follow in a sec!"

Barb's formed upon her wrists, barb's of poison like that of a Lionfish-She would HATE to hurt them-But she would if she had to!

"We'll leave food afloat by the entrance, Little fish~ Such a great mum you are!"

Dagon backed herself up into her spawns, Hasturs voice-Hastur though female too…

Her ears lay flat, the hours of talking swirling-

Hastur, sweet demonic Hastur!

Hastur, who's partner sired HER spawns too-

And she allowed it to be-

Why Hastur?

-

'You'll do just fine, Little fish!' Hastur had purred only for Ligur to try and joke out for a change, having been so unlike himself since everything had become, 'Not so little now though, Pet~'

Dagon spat a foamy bubble like substance at Ligur then snapped as Hastur nosed her belly, 'OI, who's fault is THAT you fucking lizard?!'

'Ours together isn't it?' He offered and Hastur snorted. 'He's not wrong, Fish~' With a loving nuzzle, Hastur rest her head upon Dagons belly and whispered, 'If I'm "Blessed" with another spawn or two, I'll know not to be so scared of the both of you~'

'Pet?'

Hastur never answered Ligur with words, but smiled deeply before offering to hunt to let Ligur tend to Dagon as mates should do, licking both before seeking something bloody enough for the hunger Dagon had grown to crave.

-

'You don't hate me for this…' 'Fish.. How could I if I was the one who left you two alone to dance?'

A night close to the three spawns births. A night Dagon finally began to understand what Hastur had gone through when she began her labor-

She'd danced with her, Dagon, and Ligur…

Hastur had carried the pairs spawns without knowing-

'How does this become, you never knew, yet here I am like this…'

Hastur nuzzled Dagon lightly then purred, black eyes pure of any anger or hate and instead filled with love and trust, 'It just does~ And I'm more than happy to welcome these spawns as you welcomed those of Ligurs, you need not be afraid!'

-

Yet she was and as if feeling it, Hastur spoke up again, calmly, Dagons icy blue eyes turning upwards as she heard her mate speak, "Demons know love, Dagon! I've known you two had something growing for a good while~ I was and am more than happy to share Ligur with my beloved Little Fish~ Since you and him love me so much, we have something in common now too~"

Dagon smiled softly and dipped back into the water beside her spawns, Hasturs words touching and deep, "Our love for you~"

"Nazam, Murmur, and Serkan, Amph.." Dagon managed to say before the force of protection over them made her ridged again and tuck around them closer.

"Fine amazing names, my sweet Little Fish~ Ligur will love them, very fine names~"

And her scent slowly faded and Dagons switch flipped to that of a calm, loving, doting mum once more, looking to the spawns she'd birthed and whispered above them, ears lowered happily as they sought for her at last, "Demons know love my spawns~ And indeed, I love each of you dearly!"

And carefully, she lay sideways and allowed her spawns to feed for the first time in their new lives on Earth~


	2. Say Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ligur gets to meet his spawns~
> 
> He does so stupidly but is shown nothing but love and devotion from both partners as he admires his and Dagons Hellspawns~
> 
> -
> 
> Nazam, Serkan, and Murmur are their names and this is based in the much later future where Jasper, Coraline, Aza, and Chase are grown and gone~

"You don't look like a pleased mum, Little Fish~" Hastur teases as she slips from the water with sea plants and some small fish in her trenchcoat.

Dagon, the 'unpleased mum's indeed looked tired, bored, and agitated as three small small nursed along her side hungerly, her voice annoyed as she spoke through the warmth of the dam she'd found to birth them, "It's a jooooy, Amph! A jooooy and pleasure to be feasted upon by...THESE!"

Content little noises could be heard beside Dagon to which Hasturs torn ears lowered lovingly and purred softly, "Their amazing, Dagon~"

Dagon removed the fake anger of being eaten alive by her spawns and replaced it with a loving mothering look, one so rare if Hastur knew how to use one, would have taken a snapshot and hung it up in her office back in Hell.

"They are something I'll admit~"

"Feel up to Ligur seeing them today?" Hastur asked calmly and watched the fish like Demon rattle her ear fins but contemplate the benefits of the sire of her spawns finally seeing his young.

It had only been a day and a half since the spawns of Dagon and Ligur had been born and unlike Hastur, though very rigid at first to Hasturs approach, her beloved Amph was allowed inside the dam she'd birthed in early this very morning~

Will a small nod, Hastur nuzzled Dagons face and assured, "Your doing grand, Dagon~" And with that, she was under the water and out through one of the dams tunnels to the outside, to Ligur.

Grooming her spawns back to front, she spoke to them mindlessly, icy blue eyes upon their helpless little bodies as she worked on making them look their best, "Now my little Demons, you've finally met Hastur, beloved sweet Hastur, Love and Devotion! Soon you'll be meeting your sire, da, Ligur, Power and Protection! Be good as you have been doing so, understood?" Only to beam softly down upon the fish like spawns at her belly who had no idea what she just said nor had any other mind set other then to feed and grow!

"You're all doing great!" Dagon assured before her ears and ear fins lifted to the sounds of water bubbles by the furthest entrance in the dam and shifted herself, body fins rattling loudly.

"Little Fish~"

Hastur!

A deep inhale and Dagon caught Ligur!

A small chatter of her fangs sounded toward them still in the water.

"He's brought you food for you and the spawns~" Hastur assures as she carefully gets out, body close to the wall of the far dam.

The sudden howl of pain from Ligur made both Hastur and Dagon jump, Hastur jumping in and grabbing the dark skinned Demon and began to pull him from the water as Dagon hissed, "Wot in SATAN'S NAME?"

"Put your wings back you daft ape!" Hastur screeched as blood swiftly charged from the mutilated nubs Ligur now possessed.

Panting, body lowered, being dragged fully now, his voice spoke as both partners sealed his bleeding nubs as fast as they could, "I j..ust w...wanted t...o sh...show sub...mission! She smelt a...angry… Pet…"

"More here!" Dagon spoke quickly and Hastur hacked out a gel like substance to which she coated it over the worst bleeding spot Ligur had remaining then eased a breath as the rest seemed small and easy to lick clean and seal.

As this was being done, Ligur saw for the first time, his spawns with Dagon and like his spawns with Hastur, he melted a bit from his hair pin temper like facade and whispered, "They look a lot like Coraline~"

"Murmur looks the most like you though, see you dumb Lizard?" Dagon asked gently and Hastur gestured to the one who indeed, looked the most like Ligur did~

With his wings nubs sealed and cleaned and now inside the dam even if she wasn't ready before, she was now, and watched as the spawns were sniffed at and approved warmly by their sire whose eyes were a bright happy orange, pinkish as he rumbled lovingly to Dagon as Hastur lay down to feed them for the stricter Duke, "Their amazing, Fish! You did grand!"

"Ouch! Ouch! I need to remember to lick them back to front! I'm going to lose my tongue!" Hastur spoke suddenly and Dagon purred, nosing her partner sweetly, "Thank you my sweet, Amph~"

"Until they can feed themselves we'll need to trade places once in a while, you have what they need, I don't~" Hastur said, stretching with a contented look overtaking her face as three little spawns once more began to feed from her once more.

Oh how she missed this~

"Satan himself thanks you!" Dagon purred and Hastur chirrped before nudging her partners face warmly.

"Satan himself sure has some fine Demons in these spawns too, I can tell!" Ligur spoke and Hastur nodded in agreement.

Dagon let herself roll over and curl into a finished circle, the spawns nursing upon Hastur dead center before the adults eyes.

"I'd say it was fun but…"

"It's an acquired feeling~" Hastur snorted, Ligur purring lovingly, "Whatever becomes later at least we all know it's going to be together that we're going to be in that later!"

Both Hastur and Dagon each smiled at Ligur before nuzzling him softly under the chin then, even Ligur himself, watched fondly as Murmur, Nazam, and Serkan fed and grew before their eyes~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERKAN m Turkish  
> Means "leader, chief" from Turkish ser "head, top" and kan "blood".
> 
> Name: Serkan
> 
> Born: -
> 
> Being: Demon
> 
> Powers: Demonic possession, sleep paralysis!
> 
> Eyes: Albino red
> 
> Looks: An odd looking Hellspawn with Albino red eyes, all black hair with spots of ginger splattered upon his head like a large paintbrush was waved at him with the color
> 
> Wings: To be honest, close to his Older brother Jasper's wings, as in they can change colors
> 
> Not as brilliantly as his but they do shine a pretty color in a place so bleak as Hell!
> 
> Takes Most After: Dagon, scales and teeth, body size and thrill to kill is his Da Ligur
> 
> Secret Trait: Likes flowers-
> 
> That's it, he likes….Flowers!
> 
> Hell is bleak, flowers are beautiful!
> 
> Animal: -
> 
> Last Note: Possesses the power of Sleep paralysis and uses it happily upon mortals, digging deeply into their worst dreams and nightmares and fuels their ends to come faster
> 
> -
> 
> The name Nazam originated as an African name. The name Nazam is most often used as a boy name or male name. In African, the name Nazam means -  
> order discipline.
> 
> Name: Nazam
> 
> Born: -
> 
> Being: Demon
> 
> Powers: Demonic possession, no bullshit, sick and twisted enjoyment in watching others suffer (A mini Dagon)
> 
> Eyes: Frosty blue
> 
> Looks: The closest to Dagon, down to hair, teeth, and eyes!
> 
> She does however have rather strong finger claws and toe claws like Ligur (his Chameleon) for being so much like Dagon who's moreso a fish Demon
> 
> Wings: Scaly and sheds as such, going into the water to have the dead scales be eaten by fish
> 
> They are a vivid icy blue and can cut leaves in half by the time she's old enough to leave the nest at eleven, training herself day in and day out to be the best
> 
> Takes Most After: Dagon and is even given the nickname, 'Mini Gon' she's so much like her mum, down to Lord of the Files and Master of Torment!
> 
> She takes NO bullshit, NONE! She'll gladly beat you into place if you are not family, you are BELOW her family and Satan! (And Lord Beelzebub)
> 
> Secret Trait: She ENJOYS the feeling of Falling, flying close to the Above then let's herself rocket down and just inches miss the ground
> 
> The rush is a high she never talks about
> 
> Animal: None
> 
> Last Note: She just floats in Water-
> 
> Nothing wrong with her nor the water just, the floaty feeling, the sounds, colors, it's so odd to her that she just, floats calmly along with frosty eyes open, observing
> 
> -
> 
> In demonology, Murmur is a Great Duke and Earl of Hell, and has thirty legions of demons under his command. He teaches Philosophy, and can oblige the souls of the deceased to appear before the conjurer to answer every desired question. Before his rebellion against God, Murmur held the name "Matthias."
> 
> Murmur is depicted as a soldier riding a vulture or a griffin, and wearing a ducal crown. Two of his ministers go before him making the sound of trumpets. 'Murmur' in Latin means noise, whisper, murmur, and the sound of the trumpet. Some authors portray him simply as a vulture.
> 
> Other spelling: Murmus, Murmuur, Murmux
> 
> Name: Murmur (Mur or Murr as nicknames)
> 
> Born: -
> 
> Being: Demon
> 
> Powers: Demonic possession, siren like singing, lightning fast swimming
> 
> Eyes: Possesses his Da's changing eye color
> 
> Looks: Both parents are built but Murr never took this from them, instead he gained Dagons speed and thrill of action and Ligurs hunting down and Tempting
> 
> So in 'looks' his hair is a dark ginger, his claws long and curved much like Dagons
> 
> Talking after Ligur he shows no scales but if brushed by a hand upon his body, like a sharks skin, it will rip it on contact (unless he so wishes)
> 
> He takes DEEP pride in his skills in water which is where his secret trait AND name come in
> 
> Wings: None, his are actual fish like sails, moreso like the sword fish, three down his body once it hits water-Outside of it, he's grounded, land based, can't fly
> 
> Takes Most After: More so Ligur
> 
> Secret Trait: His name and it's meaning and his ability to swim beautifully has made him an amazing killer in the water
> 
> He is the cause of the the now in day pirate raids on cargo ships and sinkings and vanishings of others
> 
> Animal: Vultures, not on or with him but whenever there is a good number around, Mur is close by
> 
> Last Note: He SINGS like a siren does to mortals in their 'darkest' moments on cliffsides or bridges, calling them to jump to their death, Temptation to finish what they started


End file.
